Because of the dietary need for both fiber and milk, it would be advantageous if a milk product existed that contained fiber. Heretofore, however, it was not feasible to produce a milk product that contained fiber in any nutritionally beneficial amounts. Whereas the daily dietary requirements of fiber for humans is high (for instance, the Food and Drug Administration guidelines specify that the recommended daily intake of fiber should be about 25 grams per adult), the amount of fiber that will stay in suspension with milk is conventionally quite low. Attempts to produce a milk product containing a nutritional amount of dietary fiber resulted in most of the fiber precipitating out.
It would also be advantageous if a milk product existed that contained nutritive amounts of both fiber and vitamins and minerals. However, vitamins and minerals often impart an undesirable taste to milk.
The present invention resolves these difficulties in that it provides a milk product that contains nutritionally beneficial amounts of fiber in solution with the milk. The invention also provides a milk product that contains nutritional amounts of both fiber and vitamins and minerals, without jeoparidizing the integrity or taste of the milk.